


Everybody Lies

by Dirtkid123



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Christine questions her choice to go with Raoul.





	

I am your angel of music,

come to your angel of music_"

Christine shook herself out of these thoughts as she headed down the underground river leading to her freedom. She should be happy! She's with Raoul! Plus, Raoul promised to never let the phantom come back to them... But why was she so sad? Why, in this supposedly joyous occasion, was she so melancholy? Christine had a gut feeling that she was joking herself... She knew she loved her angel, but she had chosen Raoul! Why? She let her angel go for the exact same reason he set her free... They both thought the other was better off without them.

"We do what we have to when we fall in love." She told herself,

"We say what we need to get out when it's not enough."

Christine recalled back to a time when it was just her and her angel. But when Raoul came, her angel felt possessive. Too possessive. But she forgave him. Raoul had a plan to capture Erik, and it all came down to her. She knew that she forgave her angel, because she was about to betray his trust, in order to free him. That alone was enough to rile him up. That action broke her heart... But it was to save him. He must have seen that!

"Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else..

Everybody lies, lies, lies.

It's the only truth sometimes. "

Erik had lied, about being an angel of music... She had lied about loving Raoul. And Raoul had lied about Christine not having to trick her angel! He downright FORCED her to come to a decision!

Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find.

Or buried deep inside.

Now Christine knew that she had lied. About loving Raoul about hating Erik, and about leaving him. She wanted to go back. But knew, that she never would...

"Everybody Lies"


End file.
